


Heat

by Procrassination



Series: Fixing the code [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A short and weird ride, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he sure looks a treat to Anakin, Future Obi-Wan/Anakin, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Obi-Wan does not enjoy the sun, Obi-Wan overthinking things, Pre-Slash, They're chill tho, and many others - Freeform, brill, random appearance of a Twi'lek, you might like it, you probably won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrassination/pseuds/Procrassination
Summary: Anakin has disappeared.Obi-Wan is worried.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should probably stop me. I have theory to revise. I should be doing something productive. But, nope, here I am; writing weird stuff.
> 
> Takes place a few years after 'Sun Burns'

Giving an exasperated sigh, Obi-Wan set about locating his wayward friend. _Again_.

The situation was reasonable enough, he thought. Anakin had, after all been itching to stretch his legs and had reminded Obi-Wan as such with every breath he took. He just wished the younger hadn't traipsed off without a way to reach him; the blonde's shielding effective against the worried mind of the older man.

He, however; did not understand why he was being made to suffer so much throughout this mission. Had he caused disturbances within the force; was someone out to get him; did the Twi’lek standing under the Arboray tree's sparse shade hold an instinctual dislike for him? Who knows; certainly not Obi-Wan.

The way the tree was towering was definitely interesting though. Its structure so very unlike many of its species he’d seen before; the trunk twisting in columns providing the barest amount of shelter from the harsh sun of the planet, such a very different outcome to the uses intended –

_Wait._

_Anakin._

_He was supposed to be looking for Anakin!_

Mentally chastising himself over his absentmindedness he hurried off through the people milling about the town in search of a quieter place. A place he could focus. A place he could search the force to find Anakin.

Or maybe just to run into Anakin.

Yes, that would be preferable. He wouldn’t need to let his shields slip if it were that simple. He wouldn't have to spend even  _more_ time in this dreadful weather.

But, alas, nothing with Anakin is ever _simple_. Not his apprenticeship. Not how the young man spends his life days. Not even getting him up in the morning. _Especially not_ getting him up in the morning. (He knew a minefield when he saw one and that is one sure to blow the hair off a Bantha and leave the Tusken’s a little more approachable too).

_Force,_ if he’d known the planet would be such a sweltering place he would’ve begged Anakin to land earlier, on a planet more temperate to this one.

This was not _fun._

Even _Tatooine_ hadn’t been this hot, surely.

Damn Anakin and his need to stretch his legs. Why couldn’t he have done so on the Republic transport they were using? Sure, it was a little cramped; but, this _heat!_

The other man’s force presence suddenly stilled; its constant, erratic movement stalling for a time, providing ( _finally_ ) a clear sight to the young man before continuing on again, this time with a purpose. Coming straight at Obi-Wan.

He barely had time to brace himself before Anakin was barrelling into him; his long arms coming to wrap around the elder’s waist, encasing him in the comforting, if slightly sweaty embrace of his _friend_.

Oh how he wishes they were more than that sometimes; not that he’d ever verbally share this information with anyone, especially _not_ Anakin. It was bad enough that the 212th had been able to deduce his feelings for the other man; no way was anyone else going to learn of this.

Allowing a small but melancholic smile grace his face, he gripped the back of the other’s tunic to return the embrace letting out a relieved sigh that the other was still well and here.

Not leaving him to fend for himself against the heats of the planet.

Not abandoning him.

Not _leaving_ him behind.


End file.
